<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss Me, Kiss Me Not by Namless</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660200">Kiss Me, Kiss Me Not</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namless/pseuds/Namless'>Namless</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Idols, Awkward Boners, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drinking and Kissing, Dynamics shift, Eventual Smut, Excessive Makeout, M/M, Multi, OT7, OT7 pile, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamorous Monsta X, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Smutty, idolverse, playful banter, they're all in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namless/pseuds/Namless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re all in various states of drunk, ranging from pleasantly buzzed to impossibly giggly as they’ve been playing truth or dare with the help of an empty bottle neatly placed in the centre of their circle. Hyungwon eyes the bottle’s neck pointing at him then sips on his glass of soju.</p>
<p>“Ok, shoot.” he says.</p>
<p>“Truth or dare?” Kihyun asks, smile wide on his lips.</p>
<p>“Truth.” Hyungwon replies back instantly.</p>
<p>Kihyun rubs his hands together, brows furrowing as he tries to think of a good question. They’ve been exchanging friendly piques and jabs, drowning in fits of laughter one after the other, taunting with embarrassing questions and dodging bullets with evenly awkward and ambiguous dares.</p>
<p>“Do you think you’re really the most handsome out of us?”</p>
<p>“Hyung, that’s lame!” Jooheon pouts, stretching past Hyunwoo to grab another beer on the table. “Of course he does.” he adds with an eye-roll.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chae Hyungwon/Everyone, Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M, Im Changkyun | I.M/Everyone, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk, Im Changkyun | I.M/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Everyone, Lee Jooheon/Everyone, Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)/Everyone, Monsta X Ensemble/Monsta X Ensemble, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Everyone, Yoo Kihyun/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss Me, Kiss Me Not</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s something curious about Changkyun’s gaze. Sometimes coy, sometimes hungry. Hyungwon is aware of it whenever it happens, be it in their very limited private time - together or in separate smaller bunches - or on stage. Hyungwon is also aware that he’s not the only one on the receiving end of that gaze, the rest of the group has been too, and Hyungwon wonders if they ever noticed it. They had to be blind not to if Hyungwon had to be frank.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And there it is again, as Changkyun chugs down a gulp of his beer, sitting on his spot on the floor with one knee up, across Hyungwon in their small circle. It’s one of these rare nights where they gathered after a couple of days off on their own and where they still have a couple of days left to just “be” before their tumultuous life resumes its crazy ride.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hyungwon, your turn!” Kihyun half shouts to cover Jooheon’s laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’re all in various states of drunk, ranging from pleasantly buzzed to impossibly giggly as they’ve been playing truth or dare with the help of an empty bottle neatly placed in the centre of their circle. Hyungwon eyes the bottle’s neck pointing at him then sips on his glass of soju.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok, shoot.” he says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Truth or dare?” Kihyun asks, smile wide on his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Truth.” Hyungwon replies back instantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun rubs his hands together, brows furrowing as he tries to think of a good question. They’ve been exchanging friendly piques and jabs, drowning in fits of laughter one after the other, taunting with embarrassing questions and dodging bullets with evenly awkward and ambiguous dares.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you think you’re really the most handsome out of us?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hyung, that’s lame!” Jooheon pouts, stretching past Hyunwoo to grab another beer on the table. “Of course he does.” he adds with an eye-roll.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyungwon takes his sweet time to think whether he should answer truthfully or avoid the question. He’s tempted to reveal how envious he is of them and that he wants something from each of their incredible physiques if he could ever change anything about his own. Hyungwon opens his mouth, breathes in and his gaze meets Changkyun’s. A gaze certainly glazed over by the alcohol but also by something else, something hotter he can’t really place. Well, actually Hyungwon <em> can </em> place it, he just doesn’t want to <em> admit it </em>. Not that he’s awkward because Changkyun is a man like himself, more like that he may have some… hidden fantasies that he’d like to keep for his lonely nights or under the shower. His brain vaguely registers some protests as he takes too long to answer and that’s when Changkyun, Hyungwon’s eyes still glued to their maknae, carefully and purposefully downs the remnants of his beer, making a show of licking his lips while side-eyeing Hyungwon. Hyungwon who short circuits and shoves his glass into the hands of the person to his right, Hoseok, to get it filled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? You’re not answering? Why?” It’s Kihyun’s turn to pout, although it doesn’t last long. “I gave you an easy one, you’re such a coward.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That I am!” Hyungwon says right before drinking the whole of his soju.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s a small moment of chaos as Hoseok stands up to grab another bottle of soju and he nearly throws the whole table and its content on the floor after he staggered a bit and forcefully caught himself on said table. Minhyuk and Hyunwoo erupt with laughter as Hoseok regains his spot - read heavily lands ass first - next to Hyungwon who held their empty bottle-pointer clutched against his chest so his friend wouldn’t step on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, game start!” Jooheon claps just when Hyungwon spins the bottle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And watches it, with a mix of excitement and fear, slow down to stop, pointing at Changkyun. Hyungwon feels his heart beating too fast as it sinks in his stomach before ascending back up to his throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Truth or dare?” he asks, swallowing hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Changkyun gives him an indecipherable look, fingers playing on the neck of his empty beer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Truth.” he finally says with a cheeky grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you always staring at our lips?” the words tumble out of Hyungwon’s mouth before he can have the chance to properly think.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Changkyun seems to ponder a little over the question while Kihyun and Minhyuk exchange a couple of bewildered looks, Jooheon shrugging when they turn to him. Hoseok, cheeks pink, simply shakes his head when the questioning gazes reach him, quickly jumping over Hyunwoo who’s staring ahead with a slight frown and scratching his chin to bore into Hyungwon like arrows. That’s when Changkyun chuckles, looking at each of them before letting out a sort of contented sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m just curious as to how it would feel if you kissed me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence falls on their group at this quite abrupt confession prompted by Hyungwon’s question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you want to kiss us?” Kihyun blurts out after a moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Or you to kiss me, who initiates doesn’t really matter.” Changkyun says softly and although his face presents a subtle shyness, he seems strangely at ease.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my god, Hyungwon, what have you done, you’re perverting our maknae!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minhyuk’s dramatic shriek as he rather strongly tugs the youngest in his arms diffuses the tension into something more manageable and Hyungwon would definitely commend his friend’s fantastic sense of timing if he wasn’t busy steadying the rhythm of his heartbeats. Hyungwon thinks the game is back on a normal track as Hoseok says it’s Changkyun’s turn to spin the bottle. That is up until the bottle appoints Kihyun as Changkyun’s next target. Hyungwon knows Changkyun’s up to something and proof of it is that brief pointed look accompanied by a swipe of his tongue over his lips, making a shiver run down Hyungwon’s spine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Truth or dare?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For some reason Hyungwon might guess, Minhyuk changes his seating spot in favour of one next to Hyungwon, placing himself directly in front of Changkyun and Kihyun. Minhyuk glances in Hyungwon’s direction, cheeks reddening before focusing on Kihyun and Changkyun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Truth.” Kihyun tries to look composed, even if the red on his face absolutely indicates the contrary.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Changkyun, chin in his palm, stares at him, smiles his too well known mischievous smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How often do you jack off in the shower?” It feels like Changkyun’s low voice is reverberating through the floor, reaching new depths. And maybe inside Hyungwon’s pants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo starts choking on the beer he just opened. Kihyun’s face goes from slightly pink-ish to pale as a ghost before turning so red so fast Hyungwon’s certain he’s actually suffocating. Hoseok turns sideways, eyes round and hands plastered over his face to somewhat hide whatever tumultuous emotions this question brought up. Jooheon only has enough mental strength to blink at their youngest, the rest of his mind buffering. Minhyuk, mouth agape for a moment, is the first to react though, howling a laugh a bit too loud to be natural but that’s well enough performed to pass as such.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t recall us having a bet, you’re getting competitive or something?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At this point, Kihyun is trying to answer. Key word: trying. Except that any sound refuses to leave his mouth and after a good minute or two of struggle, Kihyun admits his defeat with an outraged humph, quickly downing his drink and motioning for Hoseok to pick something stronger to fill his glass again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Changkyun has that enigmatic smile again as he replies to Minhyuk “Or something…” before somewhat shyly asking a glass of whiskey to Jooheon who brings it in the same shy manner, brain and emotions catching up with the events.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bottle is spun again and Hyungwon prays with his whole heart. To be picked or not be picked, he isn’t sure. What he’s sure about is that the whole mood of the game has shifted since his cursed question to Changkyun and they’re all seven dancing around something in the most awkward way ever. So awkward that he holds his breath when the bottle slows as it turns to him. Hyungwon lets out a sigh of relief when it eventually lands on Minhyuk. Minhyuk who shrieks again, both in fear and excitement. Hyungwon catches Hyunwoo chancing small glances at Changkyun’s face when the youngest isn’t looking and when Hyunwoo realises, he fumbles with his bottle and it makes Hyungwon chuckle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Truth or dare?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dare!” is the too hasty response as Minhyuk excitedly balances from one side to the other on his heels.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aw…” Hoseok looks a tad bit disappointed and his face flushes immediately when his brain computes that he’s spoken aloud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It brings momentary relief as they all coo at his reaction. Then Kihyun grabs a lemon on the coffee table behind them, throwing it at Minhyuk for his dare. Minhyuk fights teeth and nails to fit the whole fruit without its skin in his mouth and to keep it there for a whole three minutes as per Kihyun’s request, gagging at the sour juice pouring with the slightest of squeezes and grimacing to not spit out right away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If it lands on you, I’m getting my revenge, you’re gonna eat the whole bowl of lemons, dare or not.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun cackles and hides behind Hyunwoo’s shoulders, Jooheon occupying their leader’s lap, still busy wheezing from the faces Minhyuk made and from the nice pictures Hoseok snapped with his phone. Somehow in the middle of this mess, Hyungwon also renamed their group chat and they all had changed their profile picture to a Minhyuk versus lemon one. Hyungwon’s heartbeat picks up again though for an entirely different reason, eyes slightly bulging out when it dawns on him that he’s the next one, again. Brain in a foggy frenzy, Hyungwon stares at Minhyuk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dare!” he shouts at the exact moment Minhyuk asks the fatal question, their voices overlapping on the same word.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The smile that devilishly stretches Minhyuk’s mouth in that instant is the tiniest hint that Hyungwon is indeed truly and royally fucked. What he doesn’t dare is to look at Changkyun whose gaze he can feel piercing through him. Also, Hyungwon’s fairly certain they all can hear his heart in his throat but that’s currently the least of his problems.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dare, you say?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No- I- That’s not-” Hyungwon tries but his mouth refuses to cooperate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Too late, you said it!” Hyunwoo pipes up with his soft and lovingly goofy smile and that’s when Hyungwon knows all hope is lost for him if even their leader is expectant of his upcoming and impending misery.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In his panic, he hasn’t seen that Kihyun had switched places and is now sitting next to Hoseok, head on his shoulder, making Hyungwon flinch when he adds:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kinda scared of what might be Minhyuk’s idea…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minhyuk pushes the bottle out of the centre of their circle, taps the floor to invite Hyungwon there, which he does with stiff movements, not ready at all. Then Minhyuk elegantly holds out his hand to Changkyun who takes it and stands up to follow him, letting his hyung guide him as he makes Changkyun sit right on Hyungwon’s lap and wrapping Changkyun’s arms around Hyungwon’s neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There.” Minhyuk finally says, hands on his hips, satisfied with his work. “I dare you to kiss Changkyun!” The lilt in his voice betrays the level of excitement he’s in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyungwon would’ve reacted during the whole process but the brain freeze he had been under didn’t want to wear off anytime soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Woah, Minhyuk hyung, you’re truly a demon…” Jooheon sounds astonished, slightly in awe even.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To which Minhyuk bows reverently and way too dramatically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On his side, Hyungwon thinks he might have used all the luck of a future life just for being in such a situation with Changkyun. Changkyun who looks just the right amount of shy and the perfect amount of supremely beautiful. There’s a slight sheen of alcohol right above his upper lip and he’s pleasantly warm on Hyungwon’s lap, his black strands haphazardly falling over his eyes but adroitly enough to add this touch of exquisite bashfulness he sometimes demonstrates. And Hyungwon thinks of all the times he’s said and commented on their sns how he could cut himself on Changkyun’s jaw and dreads how much he craves to do it now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you still there?” Minhyuk’s voice cuts through the whirlwind of his thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think you broke him.” Changkyun laughs, pushing a hand through his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m... fine…” And if that isn’t the weakest protest, Hyungwon feels like setting himself on fire. “You okay with this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on hyung, use your brain.” There are times where Hyungwon would love nothing but to throttle their youngest. It is very much one of those. “I’m okay, don’t worry.” Changkyun adds softly, head tilted and peeking from under his bangs, lips dangerously close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Behind him, Hyungwon barely registers the fuss as he follows Changkyun’s lead, leaning in closer, far too engrossed in this superb fantasy of his suddenly becoming real. When their lips touch, Hyungwon’s sort of electrified, unable to move aside from his lips, hands hovering tensely over Changkyun’s back and neck without even touching him. Changkyun who slides in further into his space, sighing as he does so, lips soft but demanding. Changkyun faintly tastes of beer and the scent of his cologne mixes nicely with that of salt and slight sweat, so much that Hyungwon feels giddy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s… actually sexy.” Hoseok murmurs but it sounds louder as they have all grown quiet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And maybe it does kick up Hyungwon’s mood and he relaxes, one arm wrapping around Changkyun’s waist while his other hand goes for the sharp slicing jaw to gently beckon Changkyun into opening up. Hyungwon’s mind blanks a little but can he be blamed when Changkyun sighs significantly louder when their tongues brush over each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun’s voice is a little muffled when he says “I think it’s equally gross and attractive.” before he yelps in pain. A chuckle catches in Changkyun’s breath at that and if it’s not the prettiest sound ever made, Hyungwon would probably be beating Kihyun for his offense too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their breaths are more than short and it’s a full-on make-out session if Changkyun’s and his own shaky exhales are anything to go by, although he couldn’t tell how long they’ve been going at it. Enough for Hyungwon to start feeling significantly restricted in his jeans. Changkyun tilts up Hyungwon’s face with both hands, taking in a long gaze of his features, then gently bites Hyungwon’s lower lip, tugs on it a little harshly to release it with the same careful gentleness as previously. Hyungwon feels like combusting at the seams, every single one of them stretched to its last limit. He hears a couple of gasps when Changkyun dives back in his mouth with a slightly renewed hunger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you think if we had swapped one of them for Kihyun hyung the other would still be alive?” Jooheon wonders aloud and Hyungwon can’t help but notice how huskier than usual his voice is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun makes a slightly strangled noise and it’s hard to say whether it’s because he’s offended at the idea of potentially kissing Hyungwon or if he’s somewhat enchanted by whatever prospect kissing either Changkyun or Hyungwon could bring him. Minhyuk fails to control the pitch of his chuckle in answer to that and he quickly clears his throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nah, the real question is where did Hyungwon get such lung capacity, I’m truly impressed to be honest. I was so sure any one of us could outdo him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyungwon doesn’t miss the jab thrown at him but also doesn’t miss the opportunity to make what’s left of his coherent thoughts about this known to his friend in the form of a magistral middle finger aimed in the general direction of his voice. Then his brain is fully back to the lovely task at hand. Well at mouth would be more accurate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As time ticks by, Hyungwon is certain that Changkyun is actually crawling and cradling himself closer to him, fingers shaking almost desperately as one of his hands angles Hyungwon’s face upward once more for better access when the other is curling in Hyungwon’s shirt, crumpling the fabric. It worries Hyungwon to sense him so feverish so he delicately squeezes Changkyun’s shoulder, brushes hair away from his face. It only spurs him on, and now Changkyun is truly out of breath and Hyungwon can only respond in kind, suckling Changkyun’s tongue in then pushing in his mouth, catching his pretty lip with his teeth on the way, barely aware of his hand sliding under the hem of Changkyun’s t-shirt to flatten it on the small of his back. Such a pretty, pretty arch. Changkyun makes a small sound in the back of his throat as he lets Hyungwon take over his lips and over the lead. Hyungwon who just wants to keep touching him and kissing him, fingers idly drawing patterns right under the elastic band of Changkyun’s boxers. Which prompts such a sinful moan, low and raw, from Changkyun that the sound pushes Hyungwon nearly over the edge. That in turn, shakes Hyungwon enough to remember they’re definitely not alone in their living room - the sudden remembrance of their friends’ five pairs of eyes glued to his and Changkyun’s impromptu make-out session definitely serves as a cold shower -  and promptly flinches away from the maknae, hands on his shoulders both to maintain him at a safe distance and to help Changkyun keep his balance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now his and Changkyun’s ragged breaths seem to be the loudest sound in the world, as deafening as thunder. Changkyun who’s still frozen in the same position, eyes closed, as if still lost on cloud nine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If Hyungwon thought he could never blush more than he already is, now he thinks he’s been proven wrong as he turns in Minhyuk’s direction. Minhyuk offers an incredulous shrug and a shake of his head, words clearly failing him. Next to him, Hyunwoo’s expression is… Not blank, just absolutely unreadable. Aside from his darkened cheeks, that is. Behind him, Kihyun is holding onto one of the couch’s huge pillows for dear life, red in the face and eyes probably as blown as Changkyun’s if Hyungwon has to be honest. Jooheon and Hoseok are clutching on each other, both clearly embarrassed but also very clearly into whatever the hell just happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think the word you’re looking for is crazy.” Hoseok giggles nervously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Changkyun seems to come back down, lifting himself from Hyungwon’s lap to sit not too far on the floor. There’s clearly an awkward tension now and they all stay silent for what seems to be hours. It bursts to a more bearable level when Hoseok decides to get the beers abandoned on the coffee table. Jooheon decides to lie down on the floor when Hoseok returns to his spot, using his thigh as a pillow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How was it?” Jooheon’s face flushes a little as he asks and Hyungwon finds it adorable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looks over at Changkyun who’s now arms crossed around his knees, a peaceful expression drawn on his features.</p>
<p>“Hyungwonah?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It somehow reassures him to hear Hyunwoo speaking to him like he normally does, his tone gentle. Hyungwon briefly glances at him then outright flops on the ground, hiding his face between his hands as he sort of screeches.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was… great.” Hyungwon tries to put words on the incredible buzz he’s feeling. And his friends are kind enough to let him find them. “Hot. Oh my god, so hot. And embarrassing as hell!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kkukkung?” Hoseok’s use of the nickname adds more to the easing of the awkward mood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Changkyun smiles a little, buries his face between his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ten out of ten, would definitely do it again!” His voice comes muffled but Changkyun very much sounds giddy and giggly. He adds a thumb’s up for good measure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, I volunteer as the next tribute then!” Minhyuk says a little too enthusiastically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lee Minhyuk…” Kihyun warns, still behind his pillow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minhyuk tries to look innocent, fluttering his eyelashes with exaggeration. They all laugh, Kihyun rolling his eyes just for the sake of it and they chat away for a moment. They start moving in unison, gathering empty bottles and glasses, bringing the coffee table to its original spot. Awkwardness is still there though, as some avoid direct eye contact, others flinch at the barest touch. But it’s kept under control, somehow, at least for the rest of the night. They’re still able to joke together, it’s easier to grasp the events that way. Especially when Kihyun says he leaves the remainder of the cleaning to Minhyuk, Jooheon and Hoseok.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to take a shower.” Kihyun mentions offhandedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hoseok pinches his lips to bite back a laugh, Minhyuk already opening his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you gonna jerk off?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From the bay window where he’s standing, Hyungwon watches Kihyun’s reflection stomp away, grumbling under his breath, although Hyungwon remembers that Kihyun did keep the pillow for a long while. Changkyun has left the scene a minute or so ago, wishing everyone a shy but sincere good night, Hyunwoo soon following after him. Eventually, Jooheon and Hoseok get to their respective rooms, and Minhyuk checks on him one last time, halfway up the stairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t sleep on the couch, Kihyun will kill you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re the one I’m gonna kill if you don’t shut your mouth.” Kihyun yells, poking his head out from the bathroom door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s effective as Minhyuk rushes up to his shared room with Changkyun, though not without cackling maniacally after repeating in a singsong voice that Kihyun had a boner. Kihyun slams the door with a <em>Jesus fuck!</em> and the apartment is finally silent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyungwon still feels buzzed, his head going gooey as he thinks back on this mad chain of events. His lips thrum with the sensation of Changkyun’s own against them. He cannot help the victory dance he executes before flopping on the couch. Although he feels that tonight wouldn’t be the last of their awkward adventures and it slightly worries him, Hyungwon is glad. He may not know what the future will bring but he knows one thing for sure: if their respective relationships with one another survived tonight, they could fairly survive anything thrown at them. There would be some redefining, lots of talking and baring feelings out in the open, true. But it can wait until tomorrow morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading so far, hope you enjoyed ~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>